


猫化

by Iodilnaire



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22299088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iodilnaire/pseuds/Iodilnaire
Summary: 猫猫密密和千景.基本就是没营养的倒刺,和听了太多羽毛喘息的下场
Relationships: Mikage Hisoka/Utsuki Chikage, 密千
Kudos: 2





	猫化

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：猫化密，有倒刺。地点不在宿舍在安全屋。

“……等一下。”深色的瞳孔猛然收紧，千景露出了难得一见的慌乱神情，探向下方的手触电一般躲开，“这不行的吧。”  
密歪了歪头，雪白的刘海随着重力下坠，露出一双异色的碧瞳。加上那对耸立的猫耳和极具存在感的尾巴，千景被盯得喉咙一阵发紧。  
“是千景的话，可以的。”密慢悠悠地说。那条纤细优美的尾巴缠绕上来，讨好又威胁似的依附在他赤裸的大腿上。  
千景难得错误用词，让密钻到空隙。那对猫瞳急切地看着他，如同潜行心底的恐怖。密同他接吻，贴着他的唇粗暴地摩擦，又缱绻地将舌尖探进来。  
他在意于刚刚得知的事实，以至于过度分心，让密占尽了便宜。这个家伙中了不明的魔咒，一夜之间变成与童话里相去甚远的猫，他毫无义务可言，却还是要对他负责。千景被吻到缺氧，呼吸不上来，而后发现对方的舌面上也像普通的猫科动物一样，生满了倒刺。倒刺不至于成为威胁，但会带来疼痛。轻微的痛觉如同上等的辛辣调料，在味蕾之间行走，神经末梢放出细小的电流。  
他感到一丝怪异，忍不住喃喃地抱怨了一句：“你怎么这么……啊！”  
“……千景好吵。”密说。他说这话时的表情与一只撒娇的猫无异，优雅且慵懒，眼中的压迫感和占有欲一览无余。他进入得过于突然，身下的人毫无防备。倒刺顺服着划过脆弱的内壁，引起甬道剧烈的收缩。  
“啊……哈……”微微沙哑的嗓音染上了哭腔，千景出于本能保护一般弓起了身体。  
密顿住了：“很痛？”  
尽管做过准备，但是对付倒刺却都是第一次，再说也没有人会希望有第二次。千景痛恨一切有神论，以及唯心主义，但事实上御影密中了不知道哪个精灵的招，变成现在这个样子。他情愿只和他接吻就能解决问题。  
“……哈……你动一动……”他艰难地从喘息间挤出半句话来，像灵魂被抽走一半。  
密默认他可以应付，低头咬住他的喉结，按着他的腰往外撤。于是服帖的倒刺张牙舞爪立正站好，勾着内壁往外拖拽，痛觉在千景的神经上快乐地跳着舞。他原本咬得紧，受到刺激的内里变本加厉地试图挽留。  
“哈啊……啊！等、等一下……”带着哭腔的嗓音向着更加沮丧不安的方向变质，千景不住伸手去推开压在身上的人，“啊、唔……”  
“好吵。”密感到不快，手上加了力度，牢牢地握着他的腰，留下指印来宣誓主权。  
事情不在掌控之内了，千景突然意识到。他的咽喉置于密的唇齿下，敏感的一小块肌肤被反复地舔舐挑逗。那条柔韧的猫尾不知何时顺着腰侧缱绻地缠上了前端，在潮湿的皮肤表面绞缠挤压。这样的亲昵十分危险，与野兽嬉戏却不备防身之物，死于物竞天择理所当然。  
触感过于分明，在炙热的体温下感知变得比以往任何时候都要敏感。千景用力呼吸，企图去平衡痛感，胸腔被肺撑开，喉咙也带了血的味道。“啊……慢、哈啊……唔……唔、啊！”他的眼眸里盛着湖泊，湖水决堤，泪迹顺着眼尖向太阳穴的方向爬。  
猫舌舔舐他的脸阔，最后含住了耳垂。密在他的耳边轻轻吹气：“所以，千景是可以做到的，对吧。”  
“……啊……哈啊、啊……”那双已经快要无法聚焦的眸子狠狠地瞪了他一眼，只是威力大打折扣。密一如既往地当做没看到，干脆加了速度往深处送。  
千景猝不及防，防御分崩离析：“哈啊！密……”  
“唔。”密回应他，声音像没有睡饱，动作却凶狠又清醒。倒刺挽住软肉，在出口翻出一小圈湿润，又被下一个动作推向深处。  
密不咸不淡地发出评论：“千景才是……唔，里面好热情。”  
千景不满地抓他的后背：“那是……啊！”密用力地加快速度顶弄，猫尾也没有放过空闲的余裕，把他的话按回胃里：“……千景又要说教了。”“唔！……我什么时候、哈啊，密、啊……——啊！”  
最后一声惊喘陡然拔高，酥软的尾音发颤。密困惑地停了下来。雪白的猫尾甩动了几下，又亲昵地贴着千景的大腿内侧裹上敏感的部位。尾端的猫毛沾了相当分量的液体，密有些不太确定地发问：“……是前面还是后面？”  
“……这种事情……你问我，唔。”千景舒了一口气，仰面看着他。由于情欲的缘故，他身上泛着不自然的潮红，原本隐藏在皮肤下的旧创显露出来。有一些是密熟知的，另外一些是在他们相遇之前就已经被制造了。  
密重新俯下身去，亲吻那些斑驳的痕迹。突如其来的温存反而让千景有些不明所以，就差皱着眉问一句“你干嘛”，然而密棉花糖一样柔软的嘴唇和如同蔷薇刺枝的舌苔形成鲜明对比，湿漉漉的在神经纠缠的疤痕上制造痒意。  
千景回过神来，用古怪的眼神看着他。  
密眨了眨眼睛，去吻他眼角的泪水：“……那我继续了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 【千景：哈？  
> 密：……我还没解决。


End file.
